


A Gift for obsessive-enthusiast

by Cutellic



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutellic/pseuds/Cutellic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I told a mutual I would write them a Kidnapping AU. Well here it is! Enjoy friendo! Hope its what you were looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift for obsessive-enthusiast

Tucker awoke to a throbbing head and groaned, reaching up to rub his forehead. Except... he couldn't move. He snapped awake with a start, scanning his surroundings. Where the fuck was he? He tried to pull his arms free and winced, studded chains digging in tightly to his skin. He fought to keep his breathing under control. Was this some stupid prank the Reds were playing? He didn't think they'd ever hurt him. Locus was another option, but there had been no trace of him since the fight with Charon. Unless... no, there was no way this could be happening. 

“Hello Tucker, miss me?” Tucker froze and shook his head. He had to be dreaming. No, having a nightmare. There was no way that cocky, arrogant voice was real. “What the fuck did you do to me Felix?” He said, keeping his voice level. He knew he couldn't show how terrified he was. He was just having a nightmare after all. None of this was real, right?

“Lets just say Washington and the others are going to be very surprised when you're not around tomorrow.” Felix said, flipping a knife in his hand. Tucker grimaced, tugging his chains again. Goddamn it that hurt. Felix walked towards him, grinning. “Do you have any idea, how long I've waited for this? After you and your little friends threw me off that building? I was lucky there was a ridge not too far down. Caught myself, and sure I had a few broken bones, but I made it out alright.” Felix was circling him, and Tucker tensed, eyes following the merc. 

“What's your point Felix? Can't get over that you lost?” Tucker said with a smirk. Wash and the others would be here anytime now, he knew it... right? Felix grinned, and Tucker's stomach churned, shying away from the merc. “No Tucker, I don't take losing well. Especially not to a weakling like you.” Felix growled, moving suddenly and slashing Tucker across the face. Tucker flinched, the knife digging into his cheek. “You're the weak one. Kidnapping me while I sleep? That's low, even for someone as small as you.” Tucker snarled, glaring at Felix. He was scared before, but now he was just pissed. 

“Oho Tucker... You're gonna regret saying that.” Felix said, smirking as he wound up and punched Tucker hard in the gut. His breath left him with a small huff. Felix kept punching, hitting him in the face and the stomach over and over again. Tucker grit his teeth, not uttering a sound, trying not to show weakness. “You're not strong enough to defy me Tucker. We both know that.” Felix said, finally done pummelling him. Both him and Tucker were panting, and Tucker looked up at him. “Fuck.... You....” Tucker panted, before spitting a mouthful of blood and tooth chips into Felix's face. 

Felix grinned, wiping his face. “You're gonna regret that, Lavernius.” Felix said softly, jumping forward and sinking his knife into Tuckers thigh. Tucker let out a bloody curdling scream, doubling over in the chair. “YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Tucker screamed, writhing in his chair. He couldn't breathe, his heart feeling like it would beat right out of his chest. Felix watched him, his face completely void of emotion. He grabbed Tucker's jaw, forcing him to look at the merc. “No one can save you Tucker. Not even your little freelancers.” Felix said softly, looking at Tucker with pity. “You are going to die here, in this room, and the last think you'll see is my face, and when I'm done with you? I'll send your body, piece by piece, to Agent Washington.” Felix said, slowly pulling the knife out of Tuckers thigh. 

Tucker choked back a sob, gritting his teeth as the knife pulled out. He couldn't breathe, suddenly realizing it was a real possibility that he would die, right here, right now. He spit in Felix's face again, black dots blurring his vision. No, he couldn't pass out, not now. He couldn't stop it, sinking quickly into unconsciousness. 

Felix grinned and sat back into his chair. “And now we wait for your little friends to show up.” he said with a smirk, before going back to playing with his knife once again. 

Several Hours Later

Felix could hear the door crash open upstairs, and tilted his head back to watch Agent Washington stalk down the stairs, suited up fully in his black and yellow armour. “Ah Washington, I was wondering when you'd show up.” Felix said, grinning at the Freelancer. “Would you like to play with Tucker as well? I must say he's oh so fun.” Felix was trying to put him off balance, drawing attention to the still unconscious Tucker chained up in the chair.   
But Felix wasn't expecting the rage that Washington was suddenly overcome with as the Freelancer threw Felix's chair backwards and stepped on his throat. 

“You're supposed to be dead. I guess we didn't do a good enough job last time, did we?” Washington said, his voice cold as he pressed his rifle against Felix's bare forehead. “I won't make that mistake again.” Washington growled, unloading an entire clip into Felix's head. 

Tucker snapped awake at the sound of the first gunshot, yelping as the would in his thigh pulled when he jumped. He looked around, seeing Wash standing over a, now dead, Felix. “Wash?” Tucker asked, his voice hoarse from screaming. Wash spun around to look at Tucker, his face face furious. “Lets get you out of here.” Wash said, his voice emotionless, walking over and carefully releasing Tucker's chains. Tucker stared at him, exhausted and let Wash help him up, slumping against him. “I thought you wouldn't come.” Tucker said softly, leaning heavily against Wash as they hobbled up the stairs to Wash's Jeep. 

Wash wouldn't look at Tucker, helping him into the car and getting into the drivers seat. “I wasn't going to let someone important to me die to some piece of shit mercenary who can't even bother to bring a gun.” Wash spat through clenched teeth. He couldn't make himself look at Tucker's battered and bruised face. He already wanted to go back in there and riddle Felix's body with more bullets. Tucker grimaced and leaned his head back against the seat. He felt himself fading fast, blood loss and trauma making black dots dance across his vision. “I think I'm just gonna have a nap.” Tucker slurred quietly, closing his eyes as the dots melded together and he passed out again. 

“Tucker? TUCKER?!” Wash screamed. That was the last thing Tucker remembered.


End file.
